


Tattoo You!

by Chrysanthos



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Tattoos, and no it isn't the tattoos, i've hidden a very specific kink in here that says a lot about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Seteth relaxes in the sauna's hot spring, and he gets a guest. One thing leads to another, and, well...No actual porn but it comes extremely close.





	Tattoo You!

Seteth sighed as he let the waters of the sauna's hot spring soak into his skin. It had been quite a while since he had last been in here, by his standards, and it was nice to let off some steam. Closing his eyes, he submerged himself up to his jaw, and let the heat carry him off to slumber.

That is, until he heard a splashing noise in front of him. Seteth, not wanting to seem rude, opened one eye to see who it was so that he could greet them.

Professor Byleth's impassive stare returned his gaze.

"Ah!" Seteth sat up, keeping the water navel-deep, "Professor! I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm very good at stealth." Professor Byleth stated, in their dull monotone. "If you want, I can leave."

Seteth considered the ramifications of having the professor leave, but shrugged. "You needn't do that; although you will have to forgive me if I fall asleep. Hot springs tend to make me rather sleepy."

"Really? Interesting." Professor Byleth blinked, before reaching over to a nearby basin. "Would you like some rice wine? Manuela gave me some." They offered, holding up a white bottle and a couple of cups.

Seteth, once again, considered his options, before shaking his head. He was already relaxing, why not get a bit more relaxed? "Very well, although if you are trying to get me drunk, simply know it will take more than that one bottle."

"So, just like me, then." Professor Byleth hummed as they poured Seteth a drink, "Because Manuela, Hanneman, and I all had a drinking contest sometime after the first mock battle, and I won."

Seteth blinked in shock. "Against _Manuela_? Professor Byleth, I'm not sure if you're aware of her track record, but Professor Manuela has been known to outdrink entire pods of dolphins." Seiros knew why dolphins _specifically_, but when Seteth had asked, Professor Manuela had just groaned something about a sailor.

"Really?" Professor Byleth asked, apparently surprised, "Because she passed out just before I started feeling tipsy."

"Very interesting," Seteth hummed. Normally, he'd tell them off for drinking on school grounds, but the combination of the hot water and the fact that the alcohol tasted rather nice had kept him calm throughout.

Before long, the two of them had finished the bottle of rice wine, and then two bottles, and then two became six. Seteth was starting to finally feel inebriated, but at the same time, he was beginning to understand why his colleagues had been so trusting of the professor - even though the professor was constantly deadpan and had little to no traceable history, they were very unwittingly funny, which made them very charming. Professor Byleth had just finished telling Seteth, in their normal drone, a funny story about Jeralt trying to escape from the dressing room of an opera house, when Seteth noticed something.

"Professor Byleth," Seteth spoke up.

"Please, just Byleth is fine."

"Byleth," Seteth corrected himself, "Are you wearing stockings into the bath?"

Byleth frowned, and then looked down at the lace-like patterns travelling up and down their legs. "No," They said, "These are tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Seteth asked curiously.

"Yeah, look." And with little to no warning, Byleth stood up, proving that not only were their entire legs tattooed, they were also definitively naked.

"Dear goddess," Seteth gulped to himself, watching the hot spring's waters drip slowly down their legs.

"They also go all the way up the back." Byleth noted, turning around so that their back faced Seteth. Indeed, the tattoos did travel up Byleth's legs up to their lower back, including on Byleth's rather... generous... posterior.

"I-I see," Something in Seteth's brain had snapped, and the resulting emotion wasn't anger. He was't sure if he should feel worried about that or not. "They're... Impressive, professor."

Byleth sat back down in the water. "Please," They said, "It's Byleth."

Seteth stood up, not caring that he, too, was also naked. "Well, I'm, I'm afraid I must be going- I've spent so long in here, and Flayn must be worried, and I have work to do-"

"I understand," Byleth nodded, emotions unknown, "Please, take care."

"Thank you, professor, and thank you for the rice wine, and good night." Seteth walked as calmly as he could towards the water basins without falling.

He did a good job at that, at least.

"By the way, you're surprisingly muscular," Byleth called in their monotone voice from behind him.

Seteth nearly fell over.

* * *

It had been a week, and Seteth had fully calmed down and nearly forgotten the incident. Sure, sometimes Byleth came by for axe pointers, but that was instructional. Clinical. No emotions involved.

And then Byleth had caught Seteth napping in his study.

"Seteth?" Byleth's soft voice called out, snapping Seteth out of his midday nap.

"Ah, professor," Seteth yawned, "Hello. My apologies, are you here for more tips on your axework?"

"Not... Necessarily." Byleth's voice, though dull as ever, seemed to carry a slight amount of hesitation. "I was thinking more... A lecture on authority."

Seteth blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and then, after a brief thought, nodded. "I don't see why not. Do you have any particular areas you wish to discuss?"

"Commands," Byleth explained, "Sometimes my battalions get a bit too rowdy."

Ah, that, Seteth could explain easily. "I shall help you, then, professor."

What followed for the next hour was Seteth giving Byleth tips on their nonverbal communication - after all, when giving commands, it was often not what the speaker said, but how they conveyed it. And, since Byleth was very unemotive in their words, their actions should thusly speak for them.

"..And that is all I can say for today," Seteth said as the five-o-clock bells rang. He resisted the urge to yawn - had they really been talking for so long?

"Thank you, Seteth, I think I understand..." Byleth said. "May I ask you one more question?"

Seteth nodded. "Of course, professor."

"Would you like to kiss me?"

Seteth's mouth opened. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I know how you felt in the hot springs, it was obvious in the way you spoke," Byleth explained, "And, of course, the eagerness you corrected my axe grip by gently guiding my hands. I think you would feel better if you kissed me."

Seteth couldn't believe this. Perhaps he was still napping?

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Byleth continued, "You're a very attractive man, and very muscular. You can also keep up with my drinking. I like all of that."

"You," Seteth said dumbly, "You do."

"I don't think I've ever felt love before," Byleth revealed, "But I definitely know what I want. And it's you."

Seteth felt somewhat abashed. "I... Thank you. I... I suppose I would like to kiss you, then. You have... Captured my attention, and you are certainly attractive..."

"Then kiss me." Byleth commanded.

Seteth pulled the smaller professor into a kiss. It was heated, but controlled. Byleth kept up very well, and seemed to reciprocate as eagerly as they could. Finally, after entire minutes, the two broke apart.

"That was..." Seteth blushed, "Forgive me, we shouldn't do this in the monastery."

"Then where should we go?" Byleth asked, "Because I could feel through your cassock that you're rather... Indisposed."

Seteth knew what they were talking about, and his blush worsened. "Ah, I-I do apologize."

"I don't mind," Byleth assured him, and Seteth found comfort in their unchanging tone, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't also aroused."

"R-Really," Seteth coughed. The two didn't speak, but it wasn't an awkward silence at all - rather, it was charged with a sort of anticipation.

"So," Byleth said, "You like my tattoos, right?"

"I-I suppose I do."

"Then you'll get to see them all you want as I ride you like a feral horse." Byleth said without a shred of emotion, but there was still a certain heat behind it that took all the breath out of Seteth's lungs.

"Professor-" He half-protested, and then Byleth placed their hand on his chest, undoing his buttons, "Professor, we're in my _study_."

"I see," Byleth nodded, looking into Seteth's eyes, "Then, if you wish, I shall be the one mounting you until you can no longer see, much less remember your own name."

Seteth's breath hitched - that honestly sounded extremely good. "Professor-"

"I told you." Byleth reminded him, tone never changing, "It's Byleth."

"B-Byleth," Seteth managed, "Let me at least lock my door."

* * *

"Hello, Seteth," Rhea cheerfully greeted Seteth the next morning.

"Hello, Rhea," Seteth greeted her, managing to sit down.

"Tell me, how goes your attempts to procure a new little playmate for Flayn?" Rhea asked, the image of grace.

Seteth was confused. "Has... Flayn requested a dog?" He asked.

"No, Seteth," Rhea smiled as the air around them chilled by ten degrees, "No, I am not referring to that."

Seteth got a horrible feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been losing my mind over the fact that one of seteth's good tea party topics is "the sauna".


End file.
